Family Matters Most
by Bellas2silly
Summary: After leaving the guild as a child to become stronger many years ago, Ember Scarlet, Erza's sister, returns to Fairy Tail. Many things have changed and things are going down! All Ember wanted was to become stronger to protect her family, but she realized being with family is more important. Along the way Ember starts experiencing some feelings with her childhood best friend Natsu.
1. Returning Home

_I'm going to start a fanfic on Fairy Tail. Yes…another story with an OC of mine! Let me know what you think!_

_My OC is Erza's younger sister. She's about 5'5, has long dark auburn hair, bright green eyes, has big boobs XD about a size D-cup lol, etc._

* * *

I walked throughout the town. I finally returned to Magnolia. Honestly…I wasn't too excited to be back at Magnolia. I just had to talk to Makarov about some serious business and then I was out of here! No arguments! I wasn't here to cause a scene or visit everyone again…I just had to keep a low profile and then I could leave. If the others from Fairy Tail saw me… I don't know whether they'd be happy that I had returned or completely pissed that I left in the first place. I hesitated opening the doors to my guild for a moment. What would my sister think about my return? Or my childhood best friend? I shook my head as I put the thoughts aside and finally opened the door. Everyone was chatting away having the time of their lives. When they saw who walked in though…they were shocked to the core. I stiffened up as the whole room just went completely silent. I walked in looking for Makarov, but instead Mirajane came running over to me instead.

"OH EMBER! YOU'VE RETURNED!" She gave me a huge bear hug. I was unable to breathe.

"M—Mira! Choking! Not breathing!" I breathed out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Mira released me. I blushed and fixed my shirt.

"Hey Ember!" Everyone waved at me. I started blushing a darker shade of red at the attention I was suddenly getting.

"Hey uh…Mira…you know where I can find the master?" I asked.

"Can't you see him later? We've all missed you!" Mira smiled.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit…this is important right now…" I said seriously.

"The master is upstairs." She hesitantly replied.

I walked to the second floor without interruption and passed by Laxus.

"Well…look who decided to show her face." Laxus smirked.

I just tripped him and smirked in return as he fell flat on his face.

"Nice to see your ugly ass face too Laxus." I walked away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" He tried shooting lightning at me, but I moved quickly and grabbed his hand before he made a move.

"Let's calm down here…okay? We wouldn't want you to do anything stupid would we?" I asked.

Everyone down below looked shocked. With that I dropped his hand and walked down to the master's room.

"Hey master…it's me…Ember."

"Come in."

Master Makarov hadn't changed a bit. He was still the small old man I grew to love.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" I smiled.

"Indeed it has Ember. How was your training?" Makarov asked.

"It was fine…I've gotten better. I even took some S-Class missions by myself."

"Wow…just like your big sister huh?" He smiled.

I smiled and looked down at my feet. _One thing that I hated of being Erza's sister was being compared to her._

"Now are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna give me a hug?" Makarov smiled goofily. Makarov opened his welcoming arms.

* * *

I walked out of Fairy Tail not really going back. I discussed the important details of the Phantom Lord Guild with gramps and that was it.

"Hey pretty lady! Wanna hang out?" I turned around and saw Natsu winking at me. _NATSU?! WHAT THE HELL?_

"N—Natsu?" I was surprised. Natsu…my childhood best friend was…flirting with me? Man has he changed.

"Is it just me or are you too pretty to not know me personally?" Natsu leaned in towards my face smirking as he did so. _But he DOES know me personally….I'm his childhood best friend…besides Lisanna of course…_

"But you DO know me…don't you recognize me?" I asked sadly.

"Well—AAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOLY SHIT MAKE IT STOP!" He breathed out fire like a roaring dragon. I ducked just in time.

"NATSU! What the fuck man?!" I glared at him.

I sweat-dropped when I noticed he was drooling fire. LITERALLY. Natsu ran towards the guild with me following him close behind. I wasn't leaving without answers!

"Somebody do something!" Natsu cried as he ran into the guild hall.

"What's with that fire?"

"Looks more like drool…"

"So this is what it's like to fly!" Happy smiled. "NO! We shouldn't be waisting precious time!"_ What in the world is going on?_

"What are you guys talking about?" I was SO confused.

"Basically they all switched bodies…" Elfman explained.

"Oh…wait…so…this isn't Natsu? He was just flirting with me out of nowhere." I sighed in frustration.

"E—Ember?" Loke looked at me in surprise.

"What is it Loke?" I asked.

"I'M NATSU DAMMIT!" He growled.

"Well SORRRR-RY you twit! It's not like I'm informed with who switched with who!" I snapped.

"GAAAAAH! This is no time to be impressed with flying! There's no time to spare!" Happy flailed his arms around.

"What in the world should we do?" Gray sighed. Ice cubes started falling out of his mouth.

"Uh Gray—I mean Lucy…ice cubs are falling out of your mouth." Mira pointed out.

"Oh god I hate this!" He cried.

"Leave this to me Lucy!" Levy came popping in the guild hall.

_So this Lucy is new to Fairy Tail I take it? Well alrighty then…I'm just gonna go sit with Cana and have a couple of beers._

"Mind if I have some beers?" I asked.

"Go ahead…" Cana passed me a barrel. With that the two of us started drinking and chugging down what we could.

* * *

I was at my old room waking up with a headache. I wonder how everyone was….did they switch back? I should go check just in case. THEN I'll leave. I was at the top of the stair case.

"Soooo…did everyone get back to normal?" I asked.

"Yup." Everyone replied.

"That's great…I'm gonna leave now…" I started walking out of the guild hall.

"W—what?! But you just got back!" Elfman cried.

"I wasn't really planning on staying…" I admitted.

"Oh come on! Just stay with us for a week at least! We haven't seen you in years!" Macao whined.

"…..fine…" I sighed in defeat. The whole guild cheered. "I'm gonna go look for Natsu okay?"

I sniffed the air and got Natsu's scent quickly. I headed for his direction. I saw Happy crying and I immediately went to look for Natsu. Natsu was sitting alone under a tree looking absolutely angry and deep in thought.

"Hey…" I spoke up.

Natsu's head shot up and as soon as he saw me he looked the other way blushing.

"Well then…I see how it is…I come back and this is how you treat me?" I teased.

"….why did you leave?" Natsu glared at me.

I was surprised at the sudden question, but I shook it off.

"I'll tell you why if you cool down." I told him.

He grunted in response and just nodded in agreement.

"Well I left because I was training to become stronger…it's as simple as that." I replied simply.

"WHAT?! That's why you left?!" Natsu shot up from the ground and just glared at me.

I stood up and pinched his cheek.

"I thought you said you would cool down…you always were a hot head." I smirked.

"You sound like you didn't even miss any of us!" Natsu slapped my hand away. I sighed…I was expecting Natsu to act like this, but I didn't think he'd be this bad.

"Well you're just an asshole if you think that." I glared back at him.

"I remember that day so well…the day you left…" Natsu laughed dryly. "You left early in the morning and leaving only a note saying you were leaving. Erza was crying her eyes out…I'd never seen her cry…everyone was upset, but me? I was just angry and lost…" Natsu sighed and slid down the tree sitting back down on the ground.

I felt horrible. I didn't know I would hurt everyone this much.

"It wasn't easy for me to leave you know…I had to get stronger…for you…for Erza…for Lisanna…"

Natsu looked angry when I mentioned her name.

"I wonder where Lisanna is right now…I haven't seen her. Is she on a mission or anything?" I asked Natsu.

"….she's dead Ember. It's been that way for years…" Natsu replied. I was shocked to the core. Lisanna…one of my best friends besides Natsu…was dead.

"Jees…I missed out on everything didn't I?" I felt tears falling down my cheeks. "So...how did it happen?"

"She went on an S-Class mission with Mirajane and Elfman. Elfman attempted to use a full body possession on a monster they were sent to kill. He did it to protect Mirajane, but he couldn't control himself anymore…the monster was taking over his soul and Lisanna attempted to save him...the monster killed her." Natsu explained. I had no idea…I guess I was so obsessed with becoming stronger that I forgot that Nakama was more important than anything. I hadn't been around because of my obsession with getting stronger…and it's my entire fault.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…she was one of the best friends I could ever ask for…" I let the tears flow freely.

Natsu put his arm around my shoulder in attempt to comfort me.

"It's alright…I miss her too." I laid my head on his shoulder. I missed his warmth.

"I'm a terrible friend Natsu. I just had such a rough childhood before I came to Fairy Tail with Erza…I knew I was weak…I just wanted to become stronger, so I could protect everyone I loved. I'm a horrible person abandoning my family like that…"

"….I'm still very mad that you left, but I forgive you. I understand your motives…just don't leave again…I can't afford to lose anyone else." Natsu smiled sadly at me.

"H—how can you forgive me so easily? God! Just punch me in the face alright?! I need to deal with punishment!" I cried.

"You're just like Erza…" Natsu sighed. Natsu smirked before raising his fist. "Fine…but just so you know…I'm not holding back."

"It's fine…I understand…" I wiped my tears away.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. Instead I was embraced tightly by Natsu. Well that's Natsu for you…so bold and blunt…..and very passionate when it came to Fairy Tail. I cried a little bit hugging him back. I guess staying here a little longer wouldn't hurt.

"Now let's go catch some fish for Happy. He was angry that I didn't get him one…" Natsu rubbed my head letting go of me.

"Sure thing pal." I giggled. Did _I just…giggle?! That was so girly! EW!_

We both went towards the lake and started fishing. It was one of the things me and Natsu did as kids and to this day we were still pros at fishing. After using some of our magic we caught gigantic fish and headed for Happy's direction. Happy was angrily throwing his fishing line into the water trying to catch his own fish. Natsu and I came over and laughed at his pouting.

"GO AWAY NATSU YOU BIG MEANIE!" Happy yelled at us.

"So you don't want this fish we caught then? Fine with us…" Natsu and I walked away.

"WAIT! I LOVE YOU NATSUUUUU!" Happy smiled and flew at full speed towards us.

* * *

We were all prepped for a mission. Natsu had dragged me along, so we could spend more time together. But during that time I spent with them I hadn't once talked to Erza. We hadn't had the time to talk to each other during our mission. We had just come home from this mission too. Maybe I'd finally have the chance now...

"Hey…sorry to interrupt your conversation but…" Lucy looked hesitant.

"What's up?" Natsu asked.

"When I took this job I was originally thinking it would be a solo mission you know? So why did you all have to come along?" Lucy smiled nervously.

"Oh come on! Isn't it obvious?" Natsu smirked.

"No I don't think so…" Lucy mumbled.

"We're Fairy Tail's strongest team, so we've got to stick together!" Natsu gave his signature grin.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped.

"And don't you forget it." Gray added.

As we walked down the street we heard whispers from around us and I was getting really uncomfortable.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Gray sighed.

"It's not the good kind of staring that's for sure…" I mumbled.

"It looks like pity." Erza mumbled.

We all looked at the guild hall in the distance. What we all saw shocked us to the core. There were metal beams in all directions pierced in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Jesus…" I muttered.

"Why does the guild look so different?" Erza asked.

"Gramps…" I started running. If anyone was hurt I'd never forgive myself for not being there to help them. I tried busting into the guild hall…. "GRAMPS! ANYONE?" I yelled in worry.

Natsu grabbed my hand before I could make it inside afraid that I would get hurt if I dared went inside.

"Someone wrecked our guild." Natsu growled.

"Who would do such a thing? I don't understand..." Lucy looked horrified.

"It was Phantom…" Mirajane came from behind us.

"Are you serious?" Gray was shocked.

"You mean…PHANTOM DID THIS?" Natsu was shaking. I could tell he was trying so hard to control his anger.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them…they got us good." She mumbled softly.

* * *

We went through another entrance and made it to the basement. Everyone looked angry and just broken up at what had happened. I grabbed a cup of something random and just drank. I was thirsty and I was depressed. Fairy Tail would always be my home…and it's a complete wreck now!

"Ember! D—don't drink that!" Elfman warned me. _Too late for that…_

"No can do…it's already empty…" I grumbled.

"Jees…that stuff is strong…you drank it like it was nothing…" Macao looked surprised.

"Another please." I raised my mug. Elfman sighed and reluctantly handed me another drink. I started chugging it down. I just felt so incredibly thirsty! My throat had never felt this dry before. I couldn't take it anymore and just grabbed the bottle out of Elfman's hand. "Sorry…I'm just extremely thirsty." I apologized. I finally went over with the others to see Makarov.

"Yo what's up?!" He asked.

"Sorry we weren't here sooner…" Erza apologized.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ALL JUST SITTING AROUND HERE?!" Natsu growled.

"How did the job go Lucy? Did you do the job like a good girl?" He slurred. _Yup…he's drunk…_

"Yeah…I guess so…" Lucy replied.

"Master…do you not understand the gravity of this situation?" Erza looked shocked.

"The guild hall has been completely destroyed!" Natsu pointed out.

"There's no need to get yourselves worked up…" Makarov sighed. "It's not the end of the world or anything…" He drank some more.

"What?" Gray was confused.

"It just really shows how cowardly those dolts at Phantom _really_ are." Makarov took another gulp. "They struck when no one was here…is that really something to brag about?" _He's kinda right actually...in a way...but it doesn't make me any less angry._

"Nobody was here?" I sighed in relief. I continued to drink from the bottle.

"It was after everyone had already left in the middle of the night…" Mirajane explained.

"I suppose we can be thankful for that." Erza said. "At least no one in the guild was hurt after the attack."

"Forget the bozo's who didn't have the guts to come face us! Forget about those fools!" Makarov told us. Natsu punched a hole in a crate nearby. He wasn't taking this too well.

"AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN GRAMPS! WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM TRASH OUR PLACE AND LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"We are not talking about this any longer…" Makarov said. "We'll take more job requests until the upstairs is repaired." He decided.

"We shouldn't be worrying about jobs right now—"

"NATSU! THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Makarov yelled. I yelped as I realized he had spanked me.

"H—hey! Watch it…gramps…" I slurred.

"Hands to yourself master." Mirajane glared at Makarov.

Gramps jumped off the table and started running away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh keep your dress on! I gotta take a leak…" He replied. With that Makarov left.

"I don't understand why he's being like this." Natsu sighed.

"Listen…this is hard on him just like it is on you." Mira spoke softly. "He's mad because conflicts between guilds are strictly forbidden with the council."

"IT'S NOT FAIR! THOSE PHANTOM CREEPS STARTED IT!" Natsu flailed his arms around.

"I know but that doesn't matter!" Mira told him.

"If the master says we are to not retaliate…then we must respect his decision." Erza sighed.

Natsu looked super angry and at this point I had finished the whole bottle and drank the half of another one. I stumbled over and leaned on Natsu.

"I say we take them on Natsiiii!" I giggled. "Just you and me!" I smiled. Natsu stopped growling and blushed when I hugged him from behind.

"Jees…when did you get drunk?" Gray was shocked.

"I was SOOOO thirsty and drank some of this stuff…and I swear to drunk I'm not god okay?!" I slurred.

Natsu sighed and picked me up bridal style.

"Looks like you're going to need to rest for awhile…" Natsu decided.

"Whhhhhaaaaa?"

"Your room got destroyed upstairs you know…" Natsu pointed out. My face just looked surprised '0' .

"OOOOH!...that sucks…." I laid my head on his chest as he carried me away.

"You better take good care of her Natsu!" Erza glared at him.

"I'm not a perv like stripper boy over there, so relax…" Natsu smirked. Before Gray could argue with Natsu we were both gone.

* * *

"C—cut it out! Ember! I'm trying to help you here!" Natsu stuttered.

"I wanna plaaaaayyyy Natsiii!" I slurred.

"Well I wanna get you to bed before you do something stupid!" Natsu snapped. At this insult I started crying and tried to get away from Natsu. "EMBER! WAIT!"

I almost stumbled and fell into the river, but Natsu grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest before I could fall.

"You're so mean Natsuuu!" I cried.

"Oh come on! Stop crying already! I'm sorry alright? I'm just not in a good mood…"

"I still say w—we go kick those Phantom assholessss….just you and me buddy…" I laid my head on Natsu's chest. Natsu picked me up again and then began walking in a different direction.

"After what happened to the guild it's not safe to be alone…we should probably go to Lucy's till this whole thing blows over…" Natsu decided.

"Okay!" I chirped. Natsu sighed and continued to carry me.

* * *

I woke up with a terrible head ache later that night. I remembered drinking too much and I had little memory. I was currently at the newbie's house. Lucy was her name right? I remember Natsu said that we should all be together till this whole thing blows over. Phantom knew each of us and we couldn't afford to be by ourselves right now. But seeing as I was cramped up in this apartment with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, AND Happy…I could use some air right now. I walked outside and saw Levy, Jet, and Droy together.

"Oh Ember! I heard you came back!" Levy waved at me.

"Hey Em!"

"What's up?"

I looked up and saw the three smiling at me.

"Hey guys…what are you three doing out so late?" I asked.

"We could ask you the same thing…" Droy smirked.

"I woke up in Lucy's apartment. It was so cramped in there…Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, AND Erza are all in there too." I explained.

"Oh…I see what you mean…" Levy mumbled.

"What about you three?"

"We were about to go to my home. We're also rooming together until this all blows over." Levy answered.

"When I find those Phantom assholes…they're dead." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't do it." Levy glared at me. "Master won't be happy one bit."

"But she's right Levy! They deserve to be beaten and so much worse!" Jet yelled.

"It doesn't matter if they deserve it! We're in enough trouble as it is." Levy glared at the two.

Before I realize what happened I saw Levy, Jet, and Droy all taken down in a heartbeat. Levy screamed in pain as she and the others were taken down. My eyes widened and before I get to do anything this man in front of me punches me in the gut hard sending me several feet away from Levy, Jet, and Droy. I immediately got back up and dodged the guy easily from his next attack. I did some research on powerful people in all of the guilds I knew of and I could recognize this guy anywhere. His name was Gajeel Redfox.

"You bastard." I growled.

Gajeel only smirked before transforming his arms into metal beams. I was scared to be honest. I knew the power he was capable of. After all…he was also raised by a dragon just like Natsu was. Gajeel charged at me again and this time I managed to dodge his upcoming attack. I used my extra strength and kicked him from behind. He growled as he knocked his head against something hard.

"You little bitch." He snarled. He wiped blood from his mouth.

"Is that the best you can do?" I smirked deviously.

He extended his metal arms and hit me hard in the stomach with them. I smirked as I held on tightly to his arms and used more of my strength to lift him up high and throw him at a building. He collided hard into the building and chunks of rock flew everywhere.

"I'm not going down that easy you bastard!" I hollered at him. He quickly emerged out of the smoke and gripped my arms in the blink of an eye, so that I couldn't break free of his hold.

"You must be Ember Scarlet…I would recognize those green eyes anywhere." Gajeel smirked again.

"And of course you must be the arrogant Gajeel Redfox." I glared at him.

"You're a good fighter…you've managed to stay alive this long…as much I'd love to kill you, I'm afraid I can't because of orders…but it doesn't mean I can't have a little fun... _I want to hear you scream._" I felt my arms being gripped so hard that I heard a crunch. I screamed in pain as I realized he broke one of my arms just by gripping it hard enough.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I head-butted him hard enough that he released me. I felt light headed after that because he must have had some metal protecting him or something. I held my injured arm and saw my vision getting blurry. _Maybe head-butting him wasn't such a good idea. I can't see him anywhere!_

"Peek-a-boo." I heard from behind.

I cried out in more pain as I was kicked in the back of my head. I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up screaming. I wanted to kill that Gajeel bastard…I can't believe he beat me like that. I should have used my magic. But then again…I never had to unless I was going to die. When he said he wasn't allowed to kill me I knew I'd be able to hold back on some of my power. I found myself in the infirmary at the guild.

"Ember! Calm down!" Lucy ran over.

Everyone else barged in with worry etched onto their faces. I quickly spotted Erza, Gray, and Natsu out of the entire bunch of members from the guild. I just couldn't calm down. My whole body was in pain and I just wanted to** kill** Gajeel.

"EMBER!" Erza yelled.

Natsu ran over to my bed and immediately hugged me which usually did the trick. I slowly calmed down and let some tears slip down my face.

"Ember…I'm going to kill whoever did this to you…" Natsu whispered in my shoulder. He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Ember…we need to know what happened." Gray spoke up.

"Levy?! LEVY!" I cried out. I looked everywhere frantically. Natsu held me in his arms tighter, so I couldn't get out of the bed.

"She's right over there! Don't worry!" Lucy pointed to where Levy was. I saw Droy and Jet in the two beds next to her.

"Ember. You **have** to tell us what happened." Erza said.

"Shut up Erza." Natsu snapped. Erza looked shocked at Natsu's outburst. "She's been through a lot." He glared at her.

"You're right…I'm sorry Natsu…" Erza came over to the bed and took my hand in hers. "Ember. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you…I'm your big sister and I should have been there for you…" Erza snapped her eyes shut to prevent any tears from falling. Seeing Erza so upset broke my heart. I can't imagine how she felt the following morning that I had left Fairy Tail. Natsu said she was crying her eyes out. At this I managed to calm down again and I gripped Erza's hand tighter.

"I'm fine Erza. I'll be okay…" I breathed out.

I shut my eyes for a few seconds and Natsu slowly released me from his hug and I was laid back down on the bed gently.

"Are you feeling any better Ember?" Mirajane came over.

"Y—yeah…I'm fine." My voice cracked.

"Would you like some water?" Gray asked. I nodded. Erza handed me a cup of water she got from Mirajane and I immediately chugged it down.

"Now…can you tell us what happened?" Erza mumbled softly.

"T—that bastard from Phantom attacked us last night. I never heard Levy scream like that before." I sighed. Everyone flinched at hearing this. "His name is Gajeel Redfox. I'd recognize him since I know a lot about powerful people from other guilds. I managed to fight back with all that I could. I was taught well. I can defend myself without using my magic as much."

"You fought him without magic?!" Gray looked amazed.

"Yeah…over the years I made sure that no one could find out what my special talent was. It gave me the advantage in fights. No one in Fairy Tail knows what kind of magic I can actually do either. I've worked on my strength and stamina so much when I left. I'm almost super human you can say…I just got that good. I've never had to use my magic unless I really needed to."

"Yes…I've heard rumors about what you're capable of." Lucy spoke up. "You developed a reputation of being the strongest woman in Fairy Tail besides Erza." I smirked at this and breathed in and out deeply trying to calm down some more.

"Yup…strong just like my big sis…" I smiled. Erza cracked a small smile and squeezed my hand. "Anyway…after he got a hold of me I knew I was done for…but when he said he couldn't kill me, I knew I had an advantage. He managed to break one of my arms just by squeezing hard enough I think…I head-butted him to break free from his grip and my vision went blurry from there because his head was as hard as steel. He had the nerve to kick me in the back of my head like I was a bug that needed to be squashed." I closed my eyes. My muscles were tense and sore. _I needed to heal quicker…but how?_

"I'm surprised you managed to hurt him…we found one of the buildings destroyed nearby…did you do that?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. I knocked that asshole right into one of them." I chuckled a bit. After a few seconds I started frowning.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"He said…he wanted to hear me scream…" I remembered. "I tried not to but…when he broke my arm…I couldn't help it." I mumbled softly. They all looked at me sadly.

We all jumped after hearing a SMASH. I saw Natsu punching a hole in the wall nearby. I never saw him look so angry. He had so much anger in his eyes.

"**I'll kill him.**" Natsu turned to look at me. "When I find him…he's as good as dead." Natsu growled.

I smiled at Natsu. He was so cute…he always felt the need to protect me.

"No need to do that…I'm going to kill him first." I sat up and smirked at Natsu. Natsu smiled at me and let out a small chuckle.

* * *

_Like it so far? Let me know what you think! Review please! ^-^_


	2. The Phantom Lord Guild Spells Trouble!

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If not then too bad! Moving on!_

* * *

I was angry…not only did Erza knock me out to prevent me from leaving the infirmary when I heard they were going to the Phantom Lord Guild to declare war, but by the time I woke up I noticed that I had a babysitter. It was that Lucy chick.

"Why do you look so down?" I asked her.

She jumped in surprise at my voice.

"Oh…n—nothing…it's nothing." She blurted out.

"Doesn't seem like nothing…let me guess…you're bummed out because of Levy's state?" I guessed.

Lucy looked surprised and quickly wiped her face. I took it she'd been crying for a while after the others left.

"If you keep blaming yourself I'm gonna have to come over there and knock some sense into you." Lucy looked a little bit scared. After all…who wasn't scared of Erza's little sister? I have a reputation you know! "It wasn't your fault and I pretty much distracted Gajeel…he did more damage to me than Levy, Droy, and Jet…and besides…Levy's strong. Don't forget that alright?" I cracked a small smile.

"Even so…I can't help but get this feeling that it's my fault—"

"HEY!" I snapped. Lucy jumped and looked terrified of me. "What did I just tell you about blaming yourself? Do I seriously need to get out of this bed and smack some sense into you? I wasn't lying when I said I would!" I grumbled.

"Jeez! You're hot tempered like Natsu!" Lucy shouted. I smirked at this.

"I was told that I was similar to Natsu…though really everyone compared me to Erza the most…it was seriously annoying." I chuckled softly.

"So you're_ really _Erza's sister? It's weird…I never knew she had one. I heard rumors that she had a sibling, but I could never truly tell if they were correct…but I guess I was right…" Lucy smiled at me.

"Yeah. I'm Ember Scarlet. I never really introduced myself to you…sorry about that. So you're the newbie huh?"

"Yeah…I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy smiled and held out her hand.

I reached out for her hand with my not injured arm and shook her hand.

"Heartfilia huh? I know that name…your family is really powerful…do the others know of this?" I asked her. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Please…don't tell anyone! I ran away from home okay? I trust you to keep this between us…" Lucy practically begged.

"I will…what's Nakama for right? But only on one condition…" I smirked.

"What is it?" She hesitantly asked.

"Get me out of bed."

"W—why?! You're injured! You can't leave!"

"Well I sure as hell won't sit here and do nothing!" I grumbled. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"F—fine…but please…don't let Erza kill me if she finds out I let you walk out of here…"

"I'll just tell her that I didn't really give you much of a choice...technically it's not a lie." I laughed a little bit as Lucy helped me out of the bed.

We began walking and going our separate ways. Lucy went to go get groceries and I was on my way to the Phantom Lord Guild. I was almost out of the city until it started raining randomly. Deep down I knew there was trouble. I went to go look for Lucy immediately. I saw her a couple blocks down from her house.

"Who are you?!" Lucy asked the blue haired woman.

"Drip drip drop drop…"

"LUCY! Get away from her!" I yelled.

Lucy looked surprised that I got here so quickly. Lucy hid behind me and let me take care of this. I got a good look at the gloomy woman and I was shocked immediately. This woman was also part of the Element 4 in the Phantom Lord Guild just like Gajeel Redfox. Juvia Lockser.

"Well well…if it isn't one of the Element 4. What brings you here Juvia?" She looked surprised that I knew her, but it's like I said. I knew the important powerful people in this world. "Lucy…Something tells me that Juvia's here for you. I want you to run as fast as you can alright? Go get help." I ordered Lucy.

"But you're in no condition to fight!" Lucy protested. "Let me help you!"

"Damn it Lucy!" Lucy flinched at my tone. "I told you to leave! I've got this…I'm not as weak as you think I am! I'm Ember Scarlet remember?" I smirked.

"Alright…but please…take care of yourself." Lucy started tearing up.

"I'll be fine Lucy…I promise." I smiled warmly at her. "Now get out of here!"

With that said Lucy ran off. Juvia had a blank expression on her face. Like she didn't really care about anything…

"Drip drip drop drop…." Juvia mumbled. "You really are a pest."

"It's weird…every time I saw you it always started raining…does that relate to your powers or what?"

"And what kind of woman are you pray tell?" Juvia randomly asked.

"I'm the kind that'll kick your ass if you try to hurt my family." I gave her the most threatening glare I could muster. Juvia looked surprised again, but quickly hid her emotions.

"Drip drop drip drop…" She began walking towards me.

"If you know what's good for you then back off." I growled.

"It was nice to meet you…I'll be leaving now…"

"If you think I'm that stupid then you have another thing coming." I kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying back a few feet. I noticed that for some reason…my foot was completely wet. "Just what ARE you?" I whispered to myself.

I heard some weird chanting around me and in a few seconds I saw yet another Element 4 member. He was morphed into the ground! That's good camouflage I had to admit. I'll have to remember that.

"Now now! No need for violence mademoiselle!"

"Oh great…another Element 4 member…" I sighed. I got into a fighting stance. These guys spelled trouble. And for some reason they were after Lucy…was it because of her family background? It just had to be!

"You know of us mon cheri? Splendid!" Sol smiled creepily. He twirled his mustache.

"Well I know a lot of powerful people. Now tell me what you want with Lucy." I ordered.

"Why we were ordered to retrieve her! And we shall dispose of anyone who gets in our way." The French weirdo cracked his knuckles.

"You'll just have to get through me then." I smirked.

"You're being a pest. Drip drip drop drop." Juvia had used her water magic and trapped me inside a water ball before I could fight them.

My lungs had never felt so weak. I didn't even have time to hold my breath. I was slowly drowning.

_DAMN IT! I haven't even been out of the infirmary for two hours and I'm about to be back there again! I have to think of something! This is life or death!_

I formed my arms into steel beams and extended them so that they would hit Juvia and Sol. Both were shocked at what I just did. I was released from Juvia's water prison and I let my arms go back to normal.

"That cannot be! Only our Gajeel can use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic!" Sol yelled.

"Well guess what bitches? _Anything you can do I can do better_." I smirked deviously.

"How dare you mock me! Juvia! Get ready to detain the woman! She may be useful after all!"

"Oh no you don't!" I got into a fighting stance, took a deep breath, and released fire from my mouth. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Juvia quickly shielded herself with water, but Sol wasn't ready for my upcoming attack. After the flames subsided and I found Sol seriously injured. Juvia looked completely shocked.

"How on earth did you do that?" Juvia muttered.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." I winked at Juvia. I always loved messing with people!

I gasped inwardly when I noticed that Sol wasn't really injured! It was a decoy! The real Sol kicked the back of my head really hard knowing my injury was there from when Gajeel attacked me. I fell to my knees and my vision started going blurry again. _SHIT! I have to be more careful! This guy is part of the Element 4. He won't go down that easily…_

"_Shit…_" I breathed out.

"What's the matter mademoiselle? Weak from your fight with Gajeel? If you put too much strain on your body you'll never heal!" He teased.

"Shut the hell up." I wheezed. I rubbed my eyes trying to fix my vision somehow. _Fine then…I won't even use my sight to look at these jerks when I beat them. There are other senses I can use to detect my enemies._ "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" I roared. I aimed it for Sol again. Sol jumped out of the way.

"My my…someone is very skillful. You can use your other senses to detect where I am can you? Well played cheri…however…it won't help you for long." I could tell he was smirking. I felt my feet were wet again. Juvia had yet again trapped me in another water prison. I felt myself drowning again. _ARE YOU SERIOUS?! She just tried this like a few minutes ago! Damn it…I'm __losing air…what do I do?_

* * *

I woke up in a cell. I looked to my left and saw Lucy right next to me trying to wake me up.

"Ember! Please! Wake up! I beg of you!" She cried.

"L—Lucy? How the hell did I get here?" I tried sitting up, but winced in pain and fell back down.

"Those two from the Element 4 managed to capture us. I don't know why they brought you along! Didn't you say they were after me?" Lucy sobbed.

I finally managed to sit up with Lucy's help.

"I guess it was because I finally used my magic to fight…they probably want to know why my magic is so '_unique_' you could say." I tried smiling to cheer Lucy up, but this only made her cry more. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you…if I wasn't as injured then things would be different. I probably would have beaten them…" I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? I should have been there to help you—"

"Aah…so you're both finally awake are you?" My eyes widened at the voice.

Jose Porla. Leader of the Phantom Lord Guild was standing right before us.

"I was getting worried about you Lucy and Ember." He smiled.

"Who are you?" Lucy quickly stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"I am Master Jose Porla of the Phantom Lord Guild…but I'm sure you already knew that Ember." Jose smirked at me.

"You're a Phantom?!" Lucy yelled.

"I'd like to apologize for this dingy cell. And being tied up must be degrading…but I'm afraid I had no choice my dears." He walked towards us. "That is how you treat a prisoner after all."

"YOU'RE THE JERKS THAT ATTACKED MY FRIEND LEVY AND EMBER! You better let us go! Our friends are gonna be looking for us!" Lucy yelled at Jose.

"Depending on your willingness to cooperate…I'm fully prepared to treat you as Phantom's esteemed guests rather than lonely prisoners…"

"I'd rather be a lonely prisoner than be with douche bags like you." I snarled.

"And what do you mean by that?" Lucy jumped when she saw a bug crawl on her leg. "AAAH! YUCK! THE BUG CRAWLED ON ME!" She cried.

"See? You both don't want to stay in here do you?" Jose asked us. "I have a beautifully decorated suite waiting for you two if you both promise to behave."

"HA! Behave…right…" I laughed. Jose glared at me.

"Why does your guild keep attacking us?!" Lucy asked.

"Who is _us_? Oh sorry! Are you talking about Fairy Tail? **It was a means to an end. And that's all.**" He said gravely.

"What?!"

"You see we were working towards our main objective which was acquiring a certain someone. They had to be a member of Fairy Tail, so if we have to destroy their guild to get a hold of them…so be it."

"Who are you talking about?!" Lucy asked.

"My my…you're such a naïve young lady—"

"He's talking about _**you**_ Lucy." I interrupted. "He knows you're from the Heartfilia family."

"But…how did you find out about that?" Lucy mumbled.

"You know…I'm surprised you never told your guild members the truth."

"She didn't need to tell me. I figured it out on my own and I know she had a good reason for leaving otherwise she wouldn't have left." I snapped.

"That's enough out of you." The back of Jose's hand made contact with my cheek and my head snapped in the other direction. _Did this dick just have the nerve to slap me in the face? HE'S DEAD!_

"Ember!" Lucy cried. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Why we were told to my dear…we don't want you for ransom money…it was direct orders from your father of course." He smiled evilly. Lucy gasped.

"No…I don't understand…why would he want me back?" Lucy whispered.

"Why do you seem so confused? Any father would come looking for a daughter who ran away from home." Jose said nonchalantly. _And just why does he want ME?_

"Not him…I'm even shocked he noticed that I was gone." Lucy growled. "I'm not EVER going back to that house! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh dear…I should have known that you would be problematic…"

"Then you might as well just let us go." Lucy snapped.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that…"

"Please….I need to go to the bathroom." Lucy then whined. My eyes widened and I almost burst out laughing.

"Give me a break…you don't think I'd fall for the oldest trick in the book do you?" Jose then frowned.

"NO! For real!" Lucy started fidgeting. "I'm dying here!" She cried.

"Fine then! Go ahead." Jose grabbed a bucket and laid it in front of Lucy.

"A BUCKET?!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm ready for any old trick you might try to pull." Jose laughed.

Lucy and I both stood up and she started trying to pull her underwear down.

"Well I guess it'll have to work." Lucy sighed. I smirked and winked at Lucy. I knew what this girl was up to…not bad I have to say.

"**You're really going to do it?! **WELL! I have never met such a vulgar young lady! I'll turn away because I'm a gentleman!" He held his nose up high and turned around.

I then took this chance to kick Jose in the balls._ THAT'S FOR SLAPPING ME JERK!_ Jose fell to his face holding his 'kiwis'.

"You know there's a reason old tricks are still around! Cause they work!" Lucy smirked. "Bye! Take care okay?" Lucy smiled.

We ran towards the opening in the cell and realized that it led to nowhere. It was a dead end. If we went through the cell door Jose would have probably gotten up and caught up with us anyway. The other option was going through that other doorway in the cell, but it led to the outside…with nowhere else to go, but go splat on the ground. And just guess where we happened to be? The top of the tower…

"Lucy…we're gonna have to jump."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I can use the rest of my strength to save us…you have to trust me Lucy. I would never dream of intentionally getting you hurt unless I knew what I was doing." I said. Lucy looked nervous, but nodded her head. I smelled a familiar scent in the air. _NATSU'S NEARBY! F**K YES! I guess this will work out perfectly! Natsu will be able to catch Lucy!_

I saw Jose getting up and I had no other choice. I know it might have looked like I was killing Lucy, but since I KNEW that Natsu and Happy were practically here I pushed Lucy off the ledge.

"Try getting to her now ass face!" I smirked.

"YOU JUST PUSHED HER OFF THE LEDGE?! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU?!" Jose looked shocked.

"The kind that pushes people off of a several story high building of course." I winked at Jose.

I then jumped out of the window. I saw Natsu catch Lucy and Happy quickly came to my rescue and helped me as well. I saw that Lucy had landed on top of Natsu…with her boobs in his face. I started bursting out laughing right away.

"Oh god! This is too good! Hahahahahaha! Oh Natsu! How about a boob hat with that?" I laughed uncontrollably.

Natsu untied Lucy before quickly coming over to untie me.

"Are you both okay?" Natsu asked us.

"I think so…" Lucy mumbled.

"That's good news…okay! We better head back to the guild!" Happy spoke up.

"What?! That's their head quarters! Let's get em!" Natsu yelled.

"We can't! Erza told us to retreat!" Happy pointed out.

"Cause she's a wimp! I'll face those guys myself if I have to!" Natsu growled.

"But you saw what they did to the master!" Happy argued.

"Exactly! That's why I wanna get revenge!" Natsu told Happy.

"You're not strong enough to fight them on your own!" Happy yelled.

"What did you say?!"

"That you can't!"

"I heard you the first time!"

"Everybody's hurt!"

"Not everyone!"

"But Macao's got a broken arm!"

"So what?! I'm stronger than him anyway!"

"**SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!**" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry…" Lucy barely whispered.

We all stopped yelling and looked towards Lucy in surprise. Lucy was…crying.

"All of this…everything…it's my fault. I don't wanna leave! I wanna stay with you guys! Because I love being at Fairy Tail!" Lucy sobbed.

"Hey what's wrong? You're crying! Why are you upset?" Natsu looked shocked.

"You can tell us…" Happy mumbled.

"You're one of us! You don't have to leave!" Natsu said.

"Let's get back home…we can talk about it later…"

"Yeah okay…I guess we oughta go…" Natsu sighed.

* * *

What had shocked me when we got to the guild was hearing that the master had his magic taken away. It was practically drained out of him. When we got back to the guild I refused to leave Lucy's side. I thought she could use a friend…I mean not that anyone here isn't a friend! I mean…it's just that I sorta understand the situation she's in with her father.

"Don't worry…we'll get them back for this." Gray assured Lucy.

"I know…I'm not worried about that." She mumbled. "It's just….all my fault."

"Being targeted is just one of the downsides of being rich." Elfman smirked. "At least you're protected by a** real** man! Like me!"

"Would you give it a rest already?!" Gray yelled.

"I gotta say that I was shocked to hear the news…why did you hide that from us Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't trying to _hide_ anything! I mean there's no way I can bring up that I'm a runaway in casual conversation…I've been gone for a year and my father hasn't cared. Now all of a sudden he wants to force me to come home?! He's done all those horrible things just to get me to go back! I hate his guts! Still….if I hadn't run away…none of this would have happened in the first place."

I slapped Lucy. I had enough of hearing her blame herself for this whole thing. Everyone was shocked at my actions.

"If you think that blaming yourself will make any of this better then you're wrong." I growled. "What did I tell you about blaming yourself?! Listen here Lucy!" I grabbed her by her shirt. "You're our nakama and that means you're a part of our family! You weren't being selfish when you decided to come to Fairy Tail! You're dick-head of a father should realize you can make your own decisions! You're a person! NOT a tool! If he just wants to use you for his own gain then he'll have to go through us! You're our nakama and we'll be by your side no matter what! Don't you know that by now?! I thought being at Fairy Tail would teach you something!" I let her go and punched the wall in anger. I hated how she was so down on herself. I realized that I punched the wall with my broken arm and hissed in pain. "Stop being so down on yourself damn it! We go through everything together! That's what family's do you got that?!"

Everyone looked completely surprised at my outburst and how I just yelled at Lucy like that…

"Yeah! Why would you wanna go back to the place you ran away from? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail." Natsu smiled. "No more running…you belong here with us."

And with those touching words Lucy started crying again.

"Don't cry…it's just not like you." Gray said.

"Oh please stop! Men are weak to womanly tears!" Elfman cried.

"S—sorry!" Lucy sobbed.

I looked over at Mirajane. She and Cana were trying to get help from Laxus. The heartless bastard didn't want anything to do with us. Natsu held my arm.

"Why do you keep pushing yourself? Your arms already broken…" Gray sighed.

"What does it matter? I put others before myself." I smirked. "It's the type of person I've always been remember?"

"Come on…let's get your arm looked at again…you might have done some more damage to it."

"Since when did you become 'Mr. Carebear'?" I teased Gray.

"Just shut up and go get your arm checked. Erza will be pissed off at you if you don't take care of yourself more."

"FYI I've been living on my own for years Gray…I'm used to this kind of pain."

"What do you mean…._used to_?" Natsu looked concerned.

"It's nothing you should worry yourselves over…but fine. If you're really that concerned…"

I went over to Mirajane knowing she took care of everyone usually. My arm was re-bandaged and out of nowhere the entire guild starts to shake uncontrollably. I could sense trouble right away.

_Just what's going on this time?_

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! ^-^ Seriously! I mean it! Click that review button right now! lol_


	3. Invasion! Must Save Lucy and the Guild!

_I hope you liked the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I like to know what you all have to say! I won't tolerate negative reviews though…just saying…Anyways…MOVING ON!_

* * *

_I looked over at Mirajane. She and Cana were trying to get help from Laxus. The heartless bastard didn't want anything to do with us. Natsu held my arm._

"_Why do you keep pushing yourself? Your arms already broken…" Gray sighed._

"_What does it matter? I put others before myself." I smirked. "It's the type of person I've always been remember?"_

"_Come on…let's get your arm looked at again…you might have done some more damage to it."_

"_Since when did you become 'Mr. Carebear'?" I teased Gray._

"_Just shut up and go get your arm checked. Erza will be pissed off at you if you don't take care of yourself more."_

"_FYI I've been living on my own for years Gray…I'm used to this kind of pain."_

"_What do you mean….used to?" Natsu looked concerned._

"_It's nothing you should worry yourselves over…but fine. If you're really that concerned…"_

_I went over to Mirajane knowing she took care of everyone usually. My arm was re-bandaged and out of nowhere the entire guild starts to shake uncontrollably. I could sense trouble right away._

* * *

We walked outside hesitantly. We knew deep down that there was a lot of danger that was obviously meant for US, but...we already had enough problems on our hands and we didn't want any more piled on top of that! So we kind of didn't want to believe that there was something headed our way.

"What is that thing?!" Natsu looked terrified.

"Yup…we're all f***ked…" I mumbled to myself.

What we all saw shocked us to the core. The Phantom Lord Guild's Hall was literally walking on four legs and coming towards Fairy Tail. I was scared…I could admit that…but right now I had to be strong for my family.

"It's a giant guild hall with enormous legs!" Happy realized.

"Is it Phantom?" Loke asked.

"HOW DO WE FIGHT THAT THING?!" Macao freaked out.

"I never anticipated this…I can't believe they'd go to such extremes to attack us!" Erza shook with fear.

The Phantom Guild Hall stopped moving and there was a cannon coming out of it. I already knew what they were planning. This was the "secret information" I came to tell Makarov about. The reason I came back to Fairy Tail in the first place. It was the Jupiter Cannon. Out of all the guilds in the world, this one decided to add a deadly weapon to theirs. I kinda **had** to tell Makarov.

"Shit…EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I shouted.

"What is it?!" Natsu yelled.

"I SAID GET DOWN NATSU—" We all froze in fear when we saw the Jupiter Cannon finally being fired. "If I don't make it I love you guys!" I yelled back at them.

"EMBER NO!" Erza cried.  
I immediately ripped off my brand new cast and ran as fast as I could towards the sea to defend the guild hall and my family. I didn't want to have to do it, but I was probably going to have to summon a lot of my power to take on the Jupiter Cannon. I jumped in the air and chanted one of the strongest spells I knew. Behind me I could hear Natsu and Erza crying as they were being held back. I closed my eyes and let the spell take effect.

I was going to absorb the blast of the Jupiter Cannon.

It was a tough technique to learn and it was hard for wizards to harness that much power. I rarely used this spell considering how dangerous it was. After I was hit with the Jupiter Cannon's blast I flew back several feet feeling nothing, but pain from my head down. My broken arm felt like it had been pounded on with a cannon ball repeatedly and the rest of my body felt like I had an entire building dropped on me. I screamed and tried with all my might to get away from the others so that I could aim all that magical energy back at the Phantom Lord Guild or just get it out of my body.

"EMBER!" Natsu ran towards me.

I kicked Natsu in the gut and sent him flying back to Elf Man who caught him without delay.

"**S—Stay back. I don't want to hurt you**." I growled through clenched teeth.

The others looked terrified. I probably looked like Mirajane when she was known as the She-Devil. It wasn't a pretty sight to see. I screamed in pain as I got rid of all the magic energy and shot it back at the Phantom Lord Guild. I smiled as I thought I hit them good! What shocked me was that they had some sort of magic shield…one of my powerful attacks didn't work. _DAMN IT!_ I fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably. Erza immediately ran to my side and tried picking me up.

"NO! Don't touch me!" I cried.

Erza yanked her hand back as she suddenly got burned by my own skin. I closed my eyes and tried taking deep breaths.

"What did you do?!" Gray yelled at me.

"S—shut up…I did what I had to…you guys are my nakama right?" I kept shaking uncontrollably.

Natsu held his stomach as he ran back over to me.

"What kind of spell did you just use?! You could have killed yourself you idiot!" Natsu punched the ground next to me.

"_**Makarov has fallen…and now the almighty Ember Scarlet can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers…surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately. You have no choice.**_" Jose Porla spoke through a loud speaker. _That bastard…he just wanted to scare everyone…and get rid of a powerful mage from the fight._

"That's not gonna happen!" Alzack shouted.

"Like any guild would hand over one of their own to a monster like you!" Bisca snapped.

"YOU HEAR THAT?! Lucy's staying put!" Macao yelled.

"_**I WON'T ASK AGAIN!**_" Jose growled.

I got back up as the others protested.

"WE WOULD NEVER BETRAY HER LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" I hollered at him.

"YOU'D HAVE TO **KILL** US FIRST!" Erza shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

"YOU CAN STOP ASKING BECAUSE WE'RE NOT GIVING YOU ANY OTHER ANSWER! WE'RE TAKING EVERY ONE OF YOU JERKS DOWN!" Natsu roared.

I fell backwards as I noticed that I strained my body too much.

"What did you do to yourself you moron?" Natsu growled at me.

"If you kick some Phantom ass before they recharge their Jupiter Cannon maybe I'll tell you my little secret…" I smirked. Natsu had tears in his eyes, but he smiled at me nonetheless.

"Wait…they're recharging that thing?!" Cana's eyes widened even more.

"Y—yeah…you have to…defeat the…the…" My eyes started closing. I think my body is about to shut down…_shit…_

"Defeat who?!" Erza looked at me desperately.

"El—le…ment…f—fou….rr…" My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I was officially out.

* * *

Normal POV!

"Shit! She's down! She's the only reason we're all still standing!" Gray looked at me worriedly.

Erza glared at the Phantom Guild Hall. She looked absolutely pissed off…her sister was severely injured twice because of this guild. There was going to be HELL to pay.

"Mirajane…" Mira looked at Erza with a sad look on her face. "Take care of my sister. **These guys are dead.**" Erza got up and used her magic to get one of her best suits of armor on.

Mirajane nodded. Natsu looked angry too…no one hurt his nakama and got away with it. Ember could have died…she actually might be dying _right_ now. They didn't know either way. They just knew one thing…they didn't want to lose Ember again. Natsu looked down at Ember and then kissed her forehead as a caring gesture. Something that Natsu rarely did. It was always something the two childhood best friends did together that no one knew about. It was one of the only things that showed their strong bond.

"Mirajane…make sure she stays out of trouble." Natsu told her. Mirajane nodded yet again…unable to speak because of her silent crying.

With that Natsu and Erza were off.

* * *

MY POV!

I woke up on a table inside of the guild hall. I felt like absolute shit…that one blast from the Jupiter Cannon took almost all of my energy right out of me. I opened my eyes and noticed Lucy was dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth.

"You're alright…you're safe." She assured me.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Natsu and Erza went inside the Phantom Lord Guild hall to stop the Jupiter Cannon from firing again…and you seem to know a lot about this Jupiter Cannon. Care to tell me why?"

"It was one of the reasons I couldn't come back to Fairy Tail earlier…I was gathering information for Makarov about other guilds…he wanted me to look for his son, but I didn't really find anything…but I told him about the Jupiter Cannon just in case anything were to happen." And then I got confused. "Wait a second…shouldn't you be hiding or something Lucy?" I asked.

"I'm actually Mira…" She informed me.

I was a little surprised, but tried to hide it. _Nice disguise…_ We heard more crashes and explosions from outside. Mirajane went to the window and gasped at what she saw. I got up and sneakily went to my bag that I left in the basement. I got out some special healing herbs that would help heal me a lot faster. It would speed up the process of healing my body and I'd be able to help fight against Phantom.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mira yelled at me.

"I'm healing myself faster to get into the fight…what about you?" I said nonchalantly.

"You can't leave while you're in this condition! I won't let you!" Mira held her arms out to prevent me from passing.

"These special herbs will heal me faster. I'll be fine Mira…" I smiled at her.

"I'm still not letting you leave! You've hurt your body too much! You can't just heal that quickly! It's impossible!"

"What part of _SPECIAL _herbs did you not get? I'll be okay I promise! Besides…I'm gonna be fighting whether you all want me to or not…" I folded my arms. Mira sighed and put her arms down. I was stubborn and she knew it.

"Alright fine…you can go…just promise me that you'll return safely okay?" Mira grabbed my hand. I smirked before squeezing her hand and pulling her in for a hug.

"I promise I'll come back in one piece…"

And with that said…I joined the fight.

By the time I got in the Phantom Lord guild hall I sensed Natsu nearby and knew straight away that HE destroyed the Jupiter Cannon. That made my day…before I know it though…the entire place starts rumbling and shaking. I was worried again. _What's happening now?! _I then remembered something important…NATSU! His motion sickness! If I didn't help him out now then he would be screwed! I knew he had to be fighting someone…otherwise he would have destroyed the Jupiter Cannon without delay. My guess was that it was someone from the Element 4. When I got there my suspicions had been confirmed.

"Can't eat fire now can you! Time to finish you off!" Totomaru smirked evilly and was about to finish off Natsu... "TIME TO DIE DRAGON SLAYER! Wait…WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" I stopped moving and hid as I noticed that Gray and Elfman had come to Natsu's rescue. Gray had frozen his entire body in ice.

"You're not a man." Elfman glared at him. "YOU'RE A BACKWARDS SHOOTING SNOW FLAKE!" He punched the 'block of ice' and Totomaru was long gone.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Totomaru yelled from above. And with that Totomaru was gone.

"Thanks you guys…" Natsu smiled weakly.

"You two are so cool! You showed that Phantom jerk whose boss!" Happy cheered.

"What's your deal Natsu? That was just sad…" Gray sighed in disappointment.

"If you were a real man you'd make that giant motion sick of you." Elfman grumbled.

The two looked around at the mess.

"So is this what's left of the Jupiter Cannon?" Gray asked.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Then you did good." Gray smiled.

"It must have stopped moving because I'm feeling better now!" Natsu noticed.

"I'm gonna fly outside and see what's going on!" Happy said.

After Happy flew up and noticed what the giant guild hall was drawing with its new arms we all started freaking out. It was drawing a magic circle. With a magic circle that big it could destroy all of Magnolia!

"WHAT DO WE DO?! WE GOTTA STOP THEM!" Natsu cried.

"I guess we should split up and look for this things power source." Gray decided.

"Wait…didn't Ember tell us what powered it?" Happy asked. I stiffened up as I heard myself being mentioned.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Natsu brightened up. "Wait…I don't remember…"

I sighed and then came out from hiding.

"It's the Element Four." I spoke up.

The four looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!" Natsu growled.

"With my magic…_duh_…" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay let me rephrase the question….WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" He then yelled.

"Because I'm gonna fight these Phantom punks like I said we would." I smirked.

Natsu froze and blushed at the memory. I was drunk after all…and was basically all over him.

"_I still say w—we go kick those Phantom assholessss….just you and me buddy…" I laid my head on Natsu's chest. Natsu picked me up again and then began walking in a different direction_.

"How do you even remember that?" Natsu's cheeks turned rosy.

"I dunno…I just do." I shrugged. "Now are we gonna kick this guild's ass or what?" I smirked.

"H—how are you—how did you—" Happy stuttered.

"I'll explain later guys…right now we have a job to do. I'm assuming Erza's already here somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah…we split up though…she wanted to find Jose and kick his ass for you." Elfman answered.

"Alright! Come on! Let's do this guys!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" We all cheered.

We all split up. I decided to tag along with Natsu as the others went to defeat the other Element 4 members.

"Hey! I just thought of something awesome guys!" Natsu yelled.

"What?" Happy asked.

"When we beat Jose I bet it'll put an end to all this crazy fighting!" Natsu smiled brightly.

"Are you out of your mind?! That guy is more powerful than we are and maybe as powerful as master Makarov!" Happy cried. "There's no way you can beat him!"

"Hey! If I can kick him in the balls and make him cry like a little girl then I'm pretty sure we can take him down!" I smirked.

"Yeah and gramps is out of commission…so someone else is gonna have to beat that jerk." Natsu added.

"Natsu you dumby! I just forgot all about that and then you had to remind me!" Happy whined.

"Do what?!" Natsu growled.

"Now I'm bummed…without master Makarov with us…we have no hope. We may stop the giant, but we'll still have to face Jose." Happy sighed sadly. We smirked at Happy and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry. I can handle him." Natsu grinned.

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" I chuckled.

"Nope…I'm not letting you fight him." Natsu told me.

"WHAT?! WHO SAYS?!" I growled.

"I did. I'm not gonna let you get hurt again." Natsu turned serious very quickly.

"I'll do what I want Natsu!" I ran ahead. Natsu caught up with me and tried to argue as we came into another room, but we were attacked. We both held our ground though.

"How sad. I will make your wings of fire wither and fall…and all that will remain are your corpses."

"Say what?!" Natsu yelled.

"Watch out…this guy is one of the Element Four." I warned him.

"My name is Aria. I am the strongest of the Element Four." He introduced himself. "I've come in hopes of hunting a dragon." He turned to look directly at Natsu as he got into a fighting stance.

"Let me guess you're a wind wizard right?" Natsu asked Aria. "I've dealt with your kind before…"

"Yeah but this guy's a lot stronger Natsu…" Happy told him.

"Natsu…take care of this guy…I'm gonna go find Erza and then we can all take down Jose together…"

"Sounds like a plan." Natsu nodded.

And with that I was gone again. I knew Natsu could handle Aria…he's from Fairy Tail after all.

* * *

Normal POV

A few minutes into the fight and Aria was now currently draining Natsu's magic. Just in the nick of time, Erza had saved Natsu from the terrible fate that had just occurred with their master. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect Erza to be here. Ember just left looking for her!

"You're here…" Natsu breathed out.

Erza looked serious as always.

"So you're the one that hurt our master." Erza looked up at Aria.

"So you're the great Erza Scarlett. So unfortunate…looks like the great Titania will lose her head alongside the Salamander." Aria smirked.

"Our master suffered greatly by your hands! I **will **avenge him." Erza glared at Aria.

"You can't!" Natsu protested.

"Well now that I'm facing a more worthy opponent I better start taking this fight seriously." Aria ripped off the blindfold shielding his eyes for so long.

* * *

MY POV!

I had been running for several minutes and suddenly I felt the ground shake beneath my feet. I sensed a familiar power…Erza? My eyes widened in realization. Aria was…taken down. By Erza?! DAMN! I then smirked. _That's Erza for yah…you go get him big sis!_

"Well I guess Natsu isn't as strong as I thought him to be. I'll have to kick his ass later to prove who's stronger!" I laughed. With that I took off and kept running. I guess I'll have to take down Jose…even if it costs me my life.

"_**Attention Fairy Tail Wizards! You better listen up because I'm only gonna say this once!**_"

I froze as I heard a familiar scream. It was Lucy. They had Lucy!_God damn it Jose! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_

"_**We have captured your precious Lucy Heartfillia! Which means our first order of business is out of the way! And that leaves us with just one more thing! My…'favorite' part. Wiping you brats off of the face of the earth.**_"

How can I get to Lucy fast enough? I kept running busting through wall through wall. It felt like forever, but I finally I got results as I ended up finding Lucy. She couldn't even stand and she was hurt badly. And guess who I just happened to find? Gajeel Redfox. _But where's Jose? _

"Well…well…well….look who it is." Gajeel smirked.

I laughed. I don't know why, but I was just laughing. It was so funny yet ironic how I just _had_ to bump into Gajeel again.

"What's so funny?" Gajeel frowned a little.

"It's just so funny how I suddenly bumped into you Gajeel. I'm gonna have to kill you." I smiled evilly.

Gajeel tensed up…something that surprised me.

"Bring it on then you little bitch. I brought you down before and I'll do it again." Gajeel's smirk returned.

Before getting near Gajeel I kneeled down next to Lucy and helped her sit up against the wall.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'll be getting you out of here soon." I assured her. I smiled warmly at her.

Lucy flinched in pain but slowly returned my smile.

"He's….pathetic isn't he?" Lucy smiled.

"He sure is. Little_ Miss_ Gajeel over here should know that if he messes with one of us that he's gonna have his ass handed to him. This little girl is gonna regret hurting you Lucy. I'll make sure of that." I mocked Gajeel.

"**LITTLE GIRL?! I'll fucking kill you!**" Gajeel roared.

Gajeel extended his arms and formed them into steel clubs. He threw a hard punch, but I caught what would be his 'fist' just in time.

"Let me just tell you one thing Gajeel. You're just a coward. A **really** big coward. I'm going to stop you and maybe if I'm feeling generous I'll let you live. I'm not sure of my own strength, but here's a warning….once I unleash my true power…my _inner demon_…I might not be able to stop fighting…"

I was shaking…not with fear, but with my inner demon threatening to just come out. I was aware of it. My master…my other master taught me so much. Sometimes I'm not sure what his intentions were when he decided to take me in and train me when I left Fairy Tail, but I knew that everything he taught me…came with consequences. Does that make him evil? Well... I'm not sure. When I left that island with Erza…there was always this dark power lingering inside of me. Back then it was really hard to control. But now? I have more control of this power. Not full control…but I had some at least. Gajeel caught my attention once again as he punched my face. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed how half of my face had turned to steel.

"What the hell?" He growled.

"**IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!**" I yelled.

Gajeel was frozen and as soon as my attack hit him I waited. Through the clouds of dust I could see other Phantom Lord Guild mates. They looked shocked and maybe even…scared.

"Ember…where did you learn to do that?" Lucy trembled.

"Sorry Lucy…maybe I'll tell you another time." I walked over to towards the clouds of dust starting to clear up. "Iron Dragon's sword." I mumbled. My arms transformed into large, jagged steel blades. I knew Gajeel…he wasn't going to go down that easily. I'd be surprised if he did. Gajeel threw another punch at me with his Iron Dragon's Club spell. I barely dodged the second punch. He ran out of clouds of dust finally managing to grab me by the neck.  
"How?" He whispered. I looked at him confused…_huh?_ "HOW exactly do you know Iron Dragon Slayer Magic?" He snarled. The look in his eyes seemed murderous.

"A lot of people ask these questions…I thought it was somewhat obvious of what type of magic I use, but apparently you people are fools. I guess that's why I never answer and just keep you all guessing." I replied. Gajeel looked mad…REALLY mad that I didn't give him a real answer. His hand tightened around my throat and I started gasping for air. Using my still transformed arms that were formed into steel blades, I finally made a move and attempted to stab him in the stomach. He got a really deep cut, but managed to evade my attack. He glared at me from across the room.

"Are you a dragon slayer?" He looked serious. My arms went back to normal and I gave him the same serious look.

"I won't lie to you Gajeel…I'm not a dragon slayer. But I've seen a lot of dragon slayer magic so much that I can actually use the same techniques you all do. I'll give you a hint to the type of mage I am. Once I see something…I don't tend to forget it. And once I look at the magic you use…I can use it against you. Does that help?" I smiled deviously.

Gajeel stood still as if thinking about it. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't figure it out. It was rare to see the type of mage that I am.

"Stupid bitch." Gajeel mumbled under his breath. He then charged at me again. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

I was surprised with the sudden change in his strength. I was usually able to dodge most of his attacks before, but now? From the looks of it, he was becoming faster than I was. But how?!

"Shit!" I cursed. Gajeel managed to stab me with his Iron Dragon Sword's spell. I was lucky he didn't get to pierce it through my body or I'd be dead. But now I'm bleeding…a lot.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled.

I shot back another attack that hit Gajeel. He got back up without any trouble and came back to attack me once more. Gajeel hit my arm with his Iron Dragon Club spell. The same arm that was broken…and how did I manage to fight with this broken arm? I have no idea. I guess those herbs I used helped with the pain.

"You bastard!" I yelped and held my already injured arm. "I'll break your arm and see how you like it!"

Gajeel hit me in the face with the steel club while I was distracted. He came over to me as I was bent over and he kept laughing the whole way over.

"I don't think I'd let you break my arm. Besides…you're too weak to even put a dent in me." Gajeel smiled evilly.

"Oh yeah? Too weak to put a dent in you? Then what's that right there?" I pointed at his arm.

Gajeel looked at his arm and I got up in the speed of light using what strength I could muster and then hit him with some lightning dragon slayer magic I saw Laxus use once. Gajeel barely dodged my attack, but he still got hit. He howled in pain and held his now bleeding arm.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed.

"I told you I'd break your arm! Now how do you like it pansy?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Gajeel looked murderous. If looks could kill, I think I'd be dead. Gajeel roared. Like really! He roared like a dragon! My eyes widened in fear and I was almost shaking. _I think I've been acting too cocky…he's REALLY gonna kill me now isn't he?_

I almost screamed because he was now running towards me and this time, I don't think I'd be quick enough to make any type of move. Any move that would probably save me…

* * *

_I know this chapter might be lame…and don't worry! You'll find out what type of magic my OC uses! You'll find out! AND NO! I didn't make up the type of magic she uses! I made sure to look up all the types of mages on Fairy Tail Wiki just in case! If you didn't like the chapter that's okay! I know what you're probably thinking…_

_'Ember is one cocky bitch! YEAH RIGHT! This would never happen in this anime/manga! She needs to get her head out of her ass!'_

_BUT!...I'll explain why Ember is the way she is! I guess to put it into simpler terms…Ember is really arrogant and smug sometimes. I guess she's sort of similar to Black Star from Soul Eater. She's not EXACTLY like Black Star, but the both of them are always trying to get stronger, they care deeply for their friends, and they're both really smug most of the time._

_Ember is not like most OC's that I've created. I don't know if that's good or bad, but I just want to try something new! If you don't like my fanfic, STOP READING! And please don't give me any negative reviews! I would like reviews that point out my flaws that help me see my mistakes, but in a nice-ish way. Like if I messed up something just be nice and tell me how to improve. I'm pretty sure that no one wants to get trash talked. From what I've learned when I was in high school, "Treat others the way** you** want to be treated." That's all I ask if you decide to review! Anyways….thanks for reading!_


	4. The Guild's Lost , but Our Hope Isn't!

Sorry for the late update! MOVING ON!

* * *

Was my life going to end like this? After all that hard effort to get stronger? I can't go down like this! I've gotta make my family proud and fight till the end. It's what Erza would do and it's what I'm going to do. As fast as Gajeel was, all it took was for me to turn my arm into yet another steel club and use it to defend myself. My every being shook as Gajeel's attack was hitting my transformed arm on full force. It felt like time had stopped once Gajeel and I looked each other in the eye. He looked furious and for once in a very long time...I looked afraid. I may have appeared to be strong and determined in everyone else's eyes, but on the inside I'm just as afraid as any other person would get if they were in my situation.

"I can see the fear in your eyes bitch. What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" Gajeel smiled maniacally.

I couldn't think of any retort to throw back at him because I wasn't going to deny it. I don't lie...Erza taught me better than that. I quietly stood up and then glared at Gajeel.

"I'm not going to lie Gajeel. You're a tough opponent...you managed to scare me. But at least I can admit that. I've got the balls to say it...that doesn't mean that I'm going to back down from this fight. I don't give up." I then smiled as I glanced at Lucy. "Because I'm from Fairy Tail."

Gajeel for once appeared to be confused. Was it possible that he never understood what a guild was truly about? What makes a strong guild?

"What in the hell are you yammering on about? You damn fairies are getting on my nerves with this Nakama crap." Gajeel interrupted me by slapping me hard to silence me.

Tears started forming in my eyes. I feel almost bad for Gajeel. He has all of this power and he wastes it. Such a shame.

"I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOU MEN SLAPPING ME!" I hollered at Gajeel. I was pissed off with men lately. First Jose slaps me and now Gajeel. After transforming my arm into a steel club again I used it to hit Gajeel square in the face. HARD. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LIKE IT HUH?!"

Gajeel was shocked at my actions.

"You've got some nerve Ember Scarlet." Gajeel spat out some blood and wiped his mouth clean.

I transformed my arm back to its normal state and stood there waiting for Gajeel to make another move.

"I should say the same to you...you've got some nerve picking on Lucy. Hurting my family gives you an ass beating of a lifetime." I smirked.

"You've also got one big smart mouth on you too. I should take care of that...what I really want is to hear some screams..." He smiled evilly as he eyed Lucy. When he looked back at me he just...smiled. It was pretty creepy. "Starting...FROM YOU!" Gajeel appeared in front of me in a heart beat.

He held my arms and punched me in the gut with a steel hand. I coughed up blood and fell to my knees.

Gajeel really packs one hell of a punch.

"STOP IT YOU MONSTER!" Lucy cried.

Gajeel laughed at Lucy before kicking me hard on my back to make me fall on my stomach. I could hear those bastard guild mates of his laughing along with him. Gajeel put his boot on my back to keep me down.

"If you know what's good for you then stay down." Gajeel spoke up. I mumbled something pretty nasty...but Gajeel could hear it with his heightened senses. "What the hell did you just say?" Gajeel growled. Gajeel hauled me up with one hand grasping the front of my shirt.

"Fuck...you...you damn...pussy." I spat blood in his face.

That just about did it. His forehead formed into steel and he head-butted me without a second thought. He threw me towards Lucy. All I could hear at that moment was Lucy's cries. The moment I was down...he started beating up Lucy again. I felt so pathetic just lying there. But I never felt so weak before either...do I even have any strength left to fight? I have to save Lucy! I struggled to get up, but I managed to support myself along the stone wall and use some of Juvia's magic on Gajeel. I formed a water bubble around Gajeel, taking away his oxygen. Lucy fell to the ground with a thud and she looked at me with amazed eyes.

"Stop picking on her Gajeel. I'm not done with you yet..." I breathed out.

Gajeel kept struggling to get air and I kept concentrating on that water bubble keeping Gajeel imprisoned. Lucy wobbled over towards me.

"Are you alright Lucy?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that. You look like you're about to pass out." Lucy smiled at me.

"Oh trust me I am about to drop dead...but I put up a good fight at least." I chuckled weakly.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you okay?!" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I can sense Natsu coming our way...he'll be here shortly. I'm just delaying Gajeel as long as I can." I replied.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!"

Gajeel broke out of the water prison I had around him and then rushed over towards me. I kept getting hit repeatedly until he punched my face one last time with a lot of his strength. I was down for the count.

"EMBER!" Lucy shrieked. Lucy had endless tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Lucy...just tell Natsu to...to..." I felt my eyes shutting. "To defeat this asshole...for...me..."

Lucy cradled me in her arms as if I was something fragile. I could feel her tears drop on my face.

"You monster..." Lucy glared at Gajeel.

"Well this bitch should have kept her big mouth shut and take the fight seriously." Gajeel joked.

And just like that the ground burst. And just who happened to come bursting through the floor? Natsu of course! But he looked mad. Pissed off even. I never saw him look so powerful before. His power was overwhelming...I couldn't help but admire him right now.

"Guess all it takes to lure the Salamander here is the proper bait." Gajeel chuckled.

"Unlike you Phantom creeps we all look out for each other. I won't let you lay another finger on Lucy-" Natsu then noticed me. Natsu ran over to me in worry. "Who did this to Ember?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"It was Gajeel...she tried protecting me with all she had." Lucy mumbled.

"Nat...su..." I breathed out.

Natsu put his palm on my cheek and listened carefully.

"I did my best to keep Gajeel dis-distracted...you take his ass down...you hear me?" I smiled weakly at Natsu.

Natsu nodded and smiled back at me before standing up and looking towards Gajeel. And just like that...the fight between the two dragon slayers begun.

* * *

Lucy was holding me tightly against her. I never witnessed a fight so...brutal. Natsu and Gajeel were practically destroying the place! And the blows from Gajeel's attacks were literally blowing us away. From my point of view it looked as if Gajeel was holding back when he was fighting me. This made me pissed off.

"L-Lucy..." I winced as I tried to sit up. Lucy looked at me curiously as she knew I was up to something. "Reach into my pocket and get me that small pouch."

Lucy reached in my pockets and finally found what I was looking for. My special herbs. I took out a couple of them and just ate them.

"What the? What are some leaves gonna do?" Lucy was confused.

"They help me heal faster. I'll be able to get back on my feet in a few minutes. We might need to leave with the way Natsu and Gajeel are destroying this place." I explained. Lucy looked surprised at my answer.

We both gasped as we saw Gajeel increase his power by eating some iron. Natsu was then getting weaker as Gajeel kept hitting him with all he had. After several seconds passed I was finally able to stand up.

"We have to do something to help Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"We need fire..." My eyes widened in realization.

Lucy then remembered that when Juvia kidnapped her that her keys were lost. The only Celestial key she happened to have was Sagittarius, the Archer.

"I'll explain later but I need you to shoot fire!" She said to the spirit.

"I can't shoot fire, but I'm good archer. Yes indeed." He saluted.

"Who the hell is he saluting to?" I mumbled to myself.

"LUCY! EMBER! You guys better get out of the way!" Natsu warned us.

"I feel so useless..." Lucy hung her head down in shame.

"You're not useless Lucy! Now let's think of something okay? We need to help Natsu!" I told her.

We all looked at Natsu in complete shock as he was taken down by Gajeel. I was frozen. Natsu wasn't getting back up. Did Gajeel win? Screw that! I'm not letting him win!

"Hey look at your guild hall1 We're doing some redecorating!" Gajeel laughed.

I looked out of the huge hole in the wall and saw that our guild was being destroyed by some form of dark magic. In the matter of seconds our guild hall was crushed...I could hear Gajeel's laughter. I started crying...the place I grew up at as a child was falling apart.

* * *

_"E-Erza...are we staying here?" I timidly asked._

_Erza smiled warmly at me and Master Makarov came over and patted me on the back._

_"This'll be your new home now kiddo!" Makarov smiled._

_"Come on inside Ember...you could get sun burnt if you stay out here for too long. It's so hot out." Erza grabbed my hand and we went inside the guild with Master Makarov._

_The first thing I noticed were two boys brawling...I felt like I wanted to play with them, but I couldn't speak up. I finally walked over and suddenly the two boys stopped fighting._

_"C-can I play with you two?" I blushed and looked down at my feet._

_"Play?! We're fighting can't you see that?!" The pink haired boy yelled._

_I started crying without realizing it._

_"Look what you did pinkie! She's crying!" The dark haired boy came over and then smiled at me. "Sorry about that loser...my name's Gray."_

_I sniffled and wiped away my tears._

_"I'm Ember..."_

_"WHICH ONE OF YOU MADE MY LITTLE SISTER CRY?!" Erza yelled furiously._

_I squeaked and hid behind Gray. Gray looked ready to pee his pants and immediately pointed at the pink haired boy._

_"YOU LITTLE BRAT! APOLOGIZE TO HER!" Erza grabbed him by the hair and threw him at my feet._

_The boy looked ready to faint and he immediately started saying "sorry" repeatedly._

_"IF I EVER CATCH YOU PICKING ON MY SISTER YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME?!" _

_Gray and pinkie both nodded their heads vigorously._

_"Y-YES SIR!" Pinkie shouted. With that Erza went to go talk to Makarov._

_I couldn't help but giggle at the two of them._

_"I'm sorry about my big sister...but she's actually not that bad."_

_"Yeah right. She's a monster." Pinkie trembled._

_"Umm...my name's Ember." I held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you uh..."_

_"Natsu. My name's Natsu." Pinkie smiled a little bit. "So you're new to Fairy Tail? I am too."_

_"Uh yeah...it seems nice here. I think I can get used to calling it home." I giggled._

_"Cool! If you ever need anything then come to me! Forget stripper boy over here!" Natsu pointed at Gray with his thumb._

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME PINKIE?!" Gray shouted at Natsu._

_And with that the boys started brawling...I liked it here already!_

* * *

I couldn't stop crying...my home was gone. Everything that I once knew...was gone.

"Natsu...please...let's just give them what they want...they can take me." Lucy cried silently.

I saw Natsu up again...slowly walking over to Gajeel.

"So how does it feel to see your guild hall in shambles?" Gajeel then hit Natsu and made him fly over to the wall.

"I can't stand to watch this..." Lucy sobbed.

I had to do something. My best friend could die...

"GAJEEL!" I finally spoke up.

Gajeel looked at me in surprise.

"How...how are you covered in iron dragon scales?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you kill my best friend." I growled.

"E-Ember..." Natsu groaned.

"Ember don't do this!" Lucy begged.

As fast as Gajeel was I came over to him at lightning like speed and then held him by his neck.

I then thought of something...Fire...I just have to give Natsu some fire...then Natsu can defeat Gajeel.

"NATSU!" I yelled.

Natsu looked at me with worry clearly evident in his eyes. I formed fire in my hand and Natsu was just completely shocked. Most likely because I never showed the guild what I could do. I threw the flames at Natsu and he consumed them no problem. I threw Gajeel to the ground rather roughly and Natsu was ready to fight just like that. Natsu was ready to kick ass and take names. He had the strength of all our friends within him. He wanted to avenge Fairy Tail and he did. The fight was glorious and Natsu had won. I told Happy to take Lucy as the Phantom Lord Guild Hall was crumbling down. I saw the other guild members from Phantom were trying to protect themselves from the chunks of falling building, but were failing to. I ran over and saved them without a second thought.

* * *

I was just exhausted, but I needed to find Jose. I wanted to finish him all by myself. Even if it did kill me. I got there just in time and saved Erza from another attack.

"Stay away from my sister..." I breathed out.

"Ember..." Erza tried to get up, but failed to.

"Well well...if it isn't Ember Scarlet. So nice of you to join us. Now it's time for you to die." Jose smiled evilly.

Jose kept going on about how Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord Guild were the top two guilds in all of Fiore as we were fighting. I kept dodging Jose's attacks, but I was getting weaker and slower. I could smell death in the air and it was making me sick.

"Wait so let me get this straight...we're fighting for our fucking lives over some fit of jealousy? You're pathetic Jose. That's just sad and you know it." I growled.

"Such a big mouth on a young woman. I'll take care of that."

Jose was quicker than I was and managed to grab me by my neck. It was similar to how I held Gajeel before I gave Natsu some fire to finish him off. I kept struggling against Jose, but he was pretty strong as much as I hated to admit it.

"You bastard...AAAAH!" I then screamed. Jose punched through my stomach and managed to create a hole in my body. His arm wasn't completely through me, but this wound...was pretty bad.

"Stop struggling...it'll only make this worse." Jose smirked.

"Fuck you Jose." I managed to get enough strength to kick Jose in the face which made him drop me. I whimpered as I felt blood come gushing out of my newest wound. I started getting dizzy.

"It's time to show everyone that WE are the strongest guild of all time." Jose spoke up.

Jose hit me with several of his strongest spells and I had finally fallen to my knees. Jose performed a spell that was taking my very soul away from me...something I never thought was possible. And just when I thought things couldn't get better...they did. Time felt like it was slowing down...I felt warm inside and everything had gotten brighter. Master Makarov was right behind me.

"You have shed the blood of our children. And that is unforgivable." Makarov grumbled. "This war between us has gone on long enough Jose." Makarov looked at Erza. "Get everyone out of here! NOW!"

Erza managed to get on her feet and just as everyone woke up Erza was helping everyone get out to safety. I never thought Makarov looked as badass as he did now. I admired his strength so much. Erza picked me up and then we left.

* * *

I woke up in Erza's arms. How long was I out?

"So did we win?" I moaned.

Erza smiled and held me tighter.

"Yes we did."

"Is she okay?" Gray asked.

"Yeah...she's doing fine..." Erza kissed my forehead.

"Erzaaaaa...you're embarrassing me..." I whined.

"Oh shut it...I've missed you." Erza said.

I smiled and snuggled up against Erza's armor.

Well it's official! FAIRY TAIL WON BITCHES!

* * *

_I'm sorry if this chapter was lame...I'm sorta getting writer's block! Sorry! I'm trying though! Anyways! I hope the next chapter gets better!_


End file.
